Be My Narutine
by Cheesy Chips
Summary: This is a story in which most of the female characters are in love with Naruto, centered around the month of love. Warning: somewhat explict content.


Chapter 1: The Silver Eyed Princess

"Ugh" Naruto said as he awoke from last nights slumber.

"why do I have to get up so early" Naruto said as he got up from his bed."Oh yeah thats right,  
Jiraiya gave me a training schedule" Naruto thought as he got out of his night clothes and into his usual orange outfit.

"Well every day begins with a healthy breakfast" Naruto said as he started eating his usual ramen breakfast.

"Thats not a very healthy breakfast" Kakashi said while he stood in Naruto's window. "gah" Naruto said as he fell from his chair. "Damn it Kakashi! Why the hell must you do that every morning" naruto yelled at his previous sensei.

"Because I feel like it, and its funny to see you fall on your ass!" Kakashi said as he started laughing." Damn it thats not funny!" naruto yelled as he stood up.

"You'd Think after three weeks you would get used to it". Kakashi said as he got down from the window.  
"Here eat these" kakashi said as he gave Naruto A basket of fruit. "Well fruit isn't as bad as vegetables"  
Naruto said as he sat down to eat his ramen again

"No you don't, i'm going to make you a real breakfast for our training today" Kakashi said as he opened Naruto's fridge. "What!" kakashi said. "All thats in here is pizza and milk!" Kakashi said as he closed the door. "I'm going to get you some real food" Kakshi said as he left out naruto's window.

"WAIT! I HAD PIZZA IN THERE!"Naruto yelled."I could have eaten here instead of at bushy brow's house last night"  
Naruto said. "Damn it, I really wish I had known that, he eats his food so spicy I thought I was going to have a heart attack!"Naruto thought as he got up from his chair.

"well now that i'm done with breakfast I think i'll head out"Naruto said as he opened his door. "I'm ready!" Naruto yelled as he ran off.

Not much had changed after Naruto had come back from his training from Jiraiya but, Naruto had learned of a certin Hyuuga's feelings about him.

"well I think i'll stop by Hinata's house on my way to train with Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said a he changed directions so that he would pass Hinata's house on his way to the training field

As Naruto leaped from rooftop to rooftop he look around Konoha and said "Man I love this place I can't imagine living anywhere else". Naruto just kept on jumping until he came to his favourite place to eat "Ichiraku Ramen" Naruto said as he stopped infront of the ramen shop. "Hey old man what time is it" naruto said.  
"Hey respect your elders" Ichiraku stated. "Its 7:30, which seems early for you to be up and about Naruto"  
Ichiraku said and Naruto just gave him his famous fox grin

"Ha! Old pervy-sage gave me a training schedule with Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said. "But if it is 7:30 then I have to go" Naruto said. "So I can stop by Hinata's house before training" Naruto thought. "see you later old man" Naruto yelled as he took of towards the Hyuuga estate. "Man the kid hasn't changed one bit" Ichiraku said as he started to laugh to himself

"I think I can talk to her for a few minutes" Naruto said as he got closer to her house. When Naruto arived at the Hyuuga estate he said "I think i'll just go to her room insted of having a run-in with her father" Naruto said. "That guy is one hard-ass" naruto thought as he went around the Hyuuga's giant Mansion. "this place is huge!" Naruto exclaimed. "This place almost makes..."Naruto started but stopped when he reached her window. "Good i'm here! Hey Hinata"  
Naruto said as he jumped up to the window, and there he saw Hinata changing and she was completely naked.

"N...Naruto!" Hinata said as she looked up and saw him. "Sorry I should have knocked" Naruto said sheepishly as he blushed bright red. "Not again! Hinata!" Naruto said as Hinata fell to the floor

When Hinata woke up she could see Naruto's face and then she blushed as she noticed what naruto was doing.  
"Good your awake" Naruto said as he brought his mouth from her lips. "You passed out and I was worried, so I did CPR on you to make sure you'd be ok" Naruto said as a small blush apeared as he helped Hinata up from the floor.

"T-t-thank y-you naruto" Hinata said as she got up. "Naruto did CPR on me, which means he...he..." Hinata thought as she pressed her fingers against her lips. Then a bright blush came on her face as she realised that she was still naked, Naruto also saw that she was still naked and a blush appeared on his face too.

Naruto then turned around as fast as he could and said "Hinata put some clothes..." Naruto stopped as he felt something soft press against his back and realised that Hinata was hugging him

"S-so d-do you like them" Hinata said as she was redder than she had ever been before. "I..I.." Naruto said that was all he could make out. "I can't believe that Hinata's Breasts are pressed up against my back" Naruto thought. "D-d-do you want to t-touch them" Hinata let out.

Naruto then turned around and slowly moved his hand towards her chest. Naruto then dropped his hand and said " I can't! that would be taking advantage of you!" Hinata just stared at him. "I never realised that Naruto was so sweet and inocent" Hinata thought.

Then Hinata jumped on him and started rubbing her face against his. "You're so sweet Naruto" Hinata said. then she sat on his waist with her legs on either side of him and her face towards his. "But I want you... right here... right now" Hinata said Then Naruto blushed bright red and said "Wait what happened to the inocent Hinata" Naruto said. "There never was an inocent Hinata" Hinata stated. "I just wanted people to think there was" Hinata continued. "But enough talk! I want you to..." and then Hinata wispered somthing in naruto's ear

A bright blush appeared and Naruto said "I can't do that because... because... i'll... be late for training". Then Naruto made a run for the window. "Oh no you don't" hinata said as she put her hands together. "Byakugan!" Hinata yelled and struck naruto which made his legs and arms go limp. "Now that you know what i'm like, I won't let you get away"  
Hinata said as naruto fell to the floor.

Hinata then sat on him again and said "don't worry it won't hurt". she then slowy backed up and naruto thought "I can't let her do this, but I also want her to do it! what should I d..." Naruto was cut of from his thoughts as he heard a zipper sound. Naruto looked down as hinata took off his pants and then slowly went to his boxers.

She then lightly caressed the tip of his boxers with her finger before she lightly touch his crotch. "Oh my God! It feels so good!" naruto thought. "Is that a kunai in you pocket or are you happy to see me" Hinata said as she caressed his boner. "Damn that feels good" Naruto thought. "Do you want more?" Hinata asked. Naruto responded by slowly nodding his head.

"Good" Hinata said as she slowy move her hand to the tip of his boxers. "I can't believe this is happening" Naruto said as he felt his boxers leave his body.

On the other side of Konoha a certin toad sage had been working on his research. Jiraiya looked up and said "my virgin senses are tingling" Jiraiya turned and laughed. "somebody I know is about to be a man!" Jiraiya Said. As he sat down he pondered "I wonder who it is".

Back at The Hyuuga estate, Hinata had managed to get Naruto, like herself, completly naked. "Its bigger than I thought" Hinata suductively said. "Whats that supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled before a hand was put on his mouth. "shush! Before my father hears you!" Hinata wispered. "I forgot that he was here" Naruto thought. "I hope she has a lock on her door"  
Naruto thought before he felt hinata kiss him. "Wow her tounge feel so good" Naruto said.

"what did you say?" Hinata asked. "crap! was I thinking out loud?" Naruto thought. "Well if you think my tounge feels so good.." Hinata said as she moved down his body. "why don't you try this!" Hinata said as She inched forward and put the head of his penis in her mouth. Hinata heard a sharp gasp from Naruto. Apparently he liked that alot. She put the whole thing in her mouth and started to suck it. As she moved her head up and down Naruto thought "it... feels.. too... good" before he let out a moan of pleasure.

Hinata stopped and said "well Naruto I think its time to take it to the next level". "Next level... next level! I didn't think there was a next level" Naruto thought before Hinata got up a moved to the bed. "Care to join me" Hinata said."I can't join you, I can't move remember" Naruto said. Hinata replied "Naruto, that would have worn off by now"

Naruto then got up and looked at hinata and then he looked at the window. "Screw training" naruto said as he walked over to hinata. Naruto placed her left nipple in his mouth and gently massaged it with his tounge, Hinata could not keep in her moans of pleasure as Naruto started massaging the other one with his free hand. After a minute, he alternated and started sucking on the other one. Hinata let out a sharp gasp.

Naruto kissed down her stomach and then sat up. "Now insert your self" Hinata said. "as you wish" Naruto said. Naruto rammed his cock in her hot wet pussy, Hinata winced from the sensation but then it started to feel good, great in fact. Naruto started to go in and out at a easy but fast pace. a slight moan of pleasure escaped Hinata's mouth. "She likes it! Good"!" Naruto thought as he thrusted in and out. "Keep going Naruto! Harder! Please!" Hinata Wailed out. Naruto thrusted in and out as hard as he could until they both yelled eachother's names as they spontaneously orgasmed together.

Later Naruto was walking home and he passed Ino's flower shop. "Maybe I should buy Hinata some flowers, afterall she did take my virginity" Naruto thought as he entered the shop. "Hey Naruto" Ino said as she saw him. "whats up Ino" Naruto said. "Not much, who are you getting flowers for?" Ino asked. "I'm getting them for hinata" Naruto replied. "Thats nice! Any special reason?" Ino Asked. "Oh no reason, just for the fact that we had sex!" Naruto Said. "Um... Naruto... did you just say what I think you just said?" Ino asked. "Oh shit! was I thinking out loud again?" Naruto thought. "that depends. What do you think i said?" Naruto "It sounded like you said you an hinata had sex" Ino replied. "um... yes... I mean no... I..." Naruto said.

Ino laughed. "You two had sex!" she said as she laughed again. "How did it happen?" Ino Asked. "Well I went by Hinata's house to visit and talk to her and when I got there she was naked and then she got embarresed and fainted so I performed CPR on her, and then when she woke up she sort of jumped on me! Then one thing led to another, and we had sex" Naruto finished.

"You can do better than that!" Ino Stated. "what!" Naruto exclaimed. "Tell me in better detail! I might be a girl,  
but we still like to hear about sexual stuff!" Ino said. so for the next 20 minutes Naruto explained to Ino about his sexual intercourse with Hinata. "Damn it! even Naruto is no longer a virgin!" Ino thought.

"Ino, what is your favourite flower? I don't know what to get Hinata" Naruto asked. She told him what her favourite flower was and he bought 2 Bouquets of them.

"Well I think i'll head home its getting late" Naruto said. "Wait!" Ino shouted "What is it?" Naruto asked. "Do you want to come over for dinner tommorow?" Ino asked. "Sure! What time?" Naruto asked. "5:30. Its a litte earler than usual because my parents are going on a mission afterwards" Ino said. "Ok! I'll see you tommorow night!" Naruto yelled as he left the flower shop.

Naruto continued to walk home as he thought about what had happend that day. "I still can't believe that I had sex with Hinata!" Naruto thought. "What a day!" Naruto shouted as he burst off running towards his house. "Wait!" Naruto said as he stopped running. "Why did Ino want me to come over for dinner? Naruto thought. "Maybe she wanted to... no that can't be it... can it?" Naruto thought as he opened his door.

After he took his shoes off, a shiver ran over his body as his feet touched the cold floor, but he ignored it. He was somewhat used to it by now after living there for such a long time. Naruto sleepishly walked towards the bathroom, taking off his clothes as he did so.

"I wish Hinata was here now" Naruto said as he slipped in to the shower. For a while Naruto stared at the drops of water that were falling down from the shower. Naruto then got out of the shower and dried himself off. "should I ask Hinata to be my girlfried?" Naruto asked himself as he looked in the mirror. Before he left the bathroom Naruto brushed his teeth.

As he walked to his bed Naruto looked at his calendar. "Hey its Febuary! The month of love" Naruto said.

"Maybe I should ask Hinata to be my valentine" Naruto said as he got into bed.

Naruto then fell asleep and dreamed of what had happend that day. 


End file.
